movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
MCU X-Men Movies
Fox is now owned by Disney. There are the ideas for X-Men movies of the Marvel Cinematic Univesrse. '· X-Men vs. Avengers MCU (proposed Wolverine vs. Hulk Movie)' There could be prelude comics to when Wolverine takes on Cable and he defeats him. They together defeat Ajax and some other villains while in the Hulk prelude comics The Hulk fights MODOK. The defeats this villain.' ' Other fans could put in the X-Men vs. Avengers idea in the MCU. This should be the proposed Wolverine vs. Hulk movie. What should be done is that if Captain Marvel is not in Part 1 of the Thunderbolts trilogy, she's in X-Men vs. Avengers. A person had the idea of the villains being Onslaught, Dormammu and Phoenix possessing Jean Grey. Avengers roll call should be Captain Marvel, Bruce Banner now as the Grey Hulk, US Agent, Captain America and Wonder Man. The X-Men should be Wolverine, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Rogue, Storm, Gambit and Beast. The Avengers face Dormammu while the X-Men face Onslaught with exorcism of Jean Grey. There should be the battle of Wolverine vs. the Hulk as Wolverine is in charge of the X-Men with Storm and Cyclops while the Hulk leads the avengers with Captain Marvel and Captain America. In the Avengers vs. X-Men film there should be Jean Grey in redemption as Phoenix defeating Lady Deathstrike. She could be one of the villains for that film. Madeline Pryor, Nekra and Mandrill are others villains for the X-Men vs. Avengers film in cameos. The Hulk defeats Dormammu while Wolverine defeats Onslaught with the help of his X-Men team. This is after Gambit defeats Madelyn Prior while Nekra and Mandrill are defeated by Captain America and Captain Marvel. US Agent and Wonder Man help Hulk defeat the Great Dormammu. ' The Uncanny X-Men Film is the X-Men vs. Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Magneto is the leader. On his team are White Queen/Emma Frost, Mystique, Juggernaut, Sabertooth, Toad, The Blob, Pyro, Omega Red, Wendigo and Exodus. The X-Men roll call is Psylocke, Night Crawler, The Dazzler, Storm, Ice Man, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Jean Grey and Cyclops with Colossus and Beast. They take on the brotherhood and they defeat them. The Brotherhood kidnaps Professor X. He’s rescued and Magneto decides to join with the X-Men in redemption. He was targeting Senator Robert Kelly to be killed. Ultimate X-Men film Apocalypse should be the main villain. He at some point in the story kills mutant hater William Stryker who’s a soldier. There’s the 4 horsemen. Zaladane is Pestilence. Archangel is Death. Mr. Sinister is War. Sauron is Famine. The X-Men roll call is Rogue, Gambit, Storm, Cyclops and Wolverine with Jean Grey. Wolverine had killed Sebastian Shaw. Sauron is turned back into Carl Lykos. Gambit and Cyclops together defeat Mr. Sinister to possibly killing him. Archangel defeats Apocalypse with the help of Storm and Rogue. Jean Grey defeats Zaladane. The Savage Land people Kazar and Shana defeat Sauron. Apocalypse is killed by his defeat. Astonishing X-Men Movie the main villain is Graydon Creed. Also Dr. Trask and Henry Peter Gyrich are villains as well along with Master Mold. The X-Men roll call of that film are Beast, Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Cyclops, Magneto, Jubilee, Storm and Professor X is the leader of the X-Men. Magneto and Emma Frost take on the Friends of Humanity while the others in the X-Men team take on sentinels and Master Mold. Creed kidnaps Professor X. Wolverine kills Greydon Credd while Cyclops laser blasts Dr. Trask and Henry Peter Gyrich. There should be a prelude comic book when Hellfire club mutants are killed by Sentinels and the Friends of Humanity. Jubilee and Storm together destroy Master Mold. Professor X is rescued. At some point Gyrich and Trask are arrested. Master Mold had killed Azazel, Selene the Black Queen and Shenobi Shaw with other mutants in the Hellfire Club. Harry Leland is killed by Creed’s followers just as Graydon Creed managed to kill the Hellfire Club founder and leader Sebastian Shaw. ☀· MCU X-Force film Cable is leader of the team. He has on the team Deadpool, Syren, Forge, Domino, Moonstar, Shatterstar and Cannonball. The main villain should be Stryfe. Other villains are Fabien Cortez, Tusk, Random Members of Dark Riders, Black Tom Cassidy and Gideon. They take them on. Other fans could write in other ideas. After this battle Cable returns to his future like in the 22nd century. ' What should be the MCU solo Wolverine movie to when they face Mojo and Spiral together with minions of Mojo. Wolverine is the lead hero. There should still be the Generation X movie. Long Shot teams with Wolverine. Generation X movie with Emplate and the Rising Sons as the villains. On the team should be Banshee, Emma Frost with Jubilee in charge and teens on the team are Chamber, Mondo, Skin, Hollow and Penance. Banshee is the team leader while co leaders are Jubilee and Emma Frost. In the X-23 movie she starts out fighting Silver Samurai and that villain is believed to be dead but somehow survives but is redeemed later on. X-23/Laura has Silver Samurai team with her against the Reavers lead by Dr. Xander Rice. Bone Breaker is killed by Silver Samurai as Laura kills the team and kills Dr. Zander Rice in the end. She finds out of being the daughter of Wolverine. She and Silver Samurai go their own ways. Multiple Man teams with X-23 and Silver Samurai against the Reavers team. · 'X-Men 2099 '(2031 released movie) The main villain is Phallax. There’s the X-Men of that time. Others fans could write in ideas for heroes and villains but maybe Skullfire defeats Phallax as all those villains are defeated. Ahab is also the Hound Master of that time. Rachel Summers the offspring of Jean Grey and Scott Summers/Cyclops battles the cyborg Ahab. Ahab is defeated by Metal Head. X-Men roll call are Lumuel Krug as Bloodhawk, Shakti Haddad as Cerebra, Skullfire Timothy Fitzgerald, Ruth Agada also known as Krystlain, Henri Huang as Meanstreak and Tina Potters also known as Surpernetina. Sal and Ramon are a couple of other villains the team faces. Ahab, Sal and Ramon are in league with Phallax. In the prelude comics the X-Men of that team defeated the Rat Pack and Nevada Syndicate. · 'X-Nation 2099 '(2033 released movie) Bishop should have in the final battle take on Trevor Fitzroy as he’s the main villain. Bishop of then is leading the X-Men team. Trevor Fitzroy is the main villain who is looking to go back into the present and alter history as Bishop is on the mission to prevent this. Deadpool could have a cameo killing Avion a follower of Trevor Fitzroy doing battle with that villain as Deadpool after X-Force joins X-Nation. Trevor Fitzroy is leading the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants in that time and killed Shard in the begging who’s the sister of Lucas Bishop. There should be prelude comics when Greeters are defeated by the team. X-Nation members killed in prelude comics are Willow, Uproar and Wulff. The roll call is Cerebrs, Clarion, December, Nostromo, Twilight and Metal Smith. John Herod and Bennet Du Paris as Exodus. Sentries are also in league with Trevor Fitzroy. Bishop hires the X-Nation. Bishop was on the X-Men team in the 2090’s as his was his sister Shard. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Studios Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Marvel Movies Category:Kevin Feige Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Brian Singer Category:Avi Arad Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies